


The Weight of Promises

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU! Lux has been missing for some time now and Garen is concerned for her safety. Searching for her leads him to an encounter with a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What? You weren't expecting the Vampire AU from me?

 Lux had been missing for four days now, Garen panicked and irritated with the authorities' lack of response. Giving up on their bullshit, he decided to look for her himself; her apartment had no signs of a struggle, nothing to give anything away. Until he looked a little closer in her bedroom, a shining piece of metal glinting from just under her armoire. Lifting it up, he found a gold watch with a name engraved on the back. Something told him the cops wouldn't help him with this, so he went to the next best place.

The underground information network was something he had at least heard of. There had been no need for him to personally go, but it didn't mean he wasn't aware of its existence. Demacia had secrets, just like anywhere else in Valoran, after all.

“Yeah, I recognize the name,” The man said, flinching from Garen's grip at his neck. “He's one of the vampires nearby. Lives just outside of town.”

“Tell me how to get there.”

Garen left that night once the barkeep had finished telling the full tale. Garen had opted to not rough him up more than he already had.

Climbing the hill, he was surprised at how little this house had in the way of security. Hell, even the gates were easy enough for him to climb, at the door with hardly any effort. Knocking loudly, he gave the man maybe half a minute to respond before he began to kick at the door in earnest. All he could think of was Lux; he had to save his sister.

But one kick and the door flew open, Garen falling through into the dark space. Inside was a huge open space, a little musty in scent, as is from disuse. Looking around, he wondered which way he should search first, when a voice interrupted him.

“Who are you?”

Whipping around, Garen tried to locate the sound, but couldn't.

“I'm here for my sister, Lux. Are you the vampire they call Darius?” His sword was at his back, his hand already fingering the hilt.

“I am,” The voice echoed from a different direction now, Garen undeniably angry that he couldn't pinpoint which direction it came from.

“Give me back my sister and I will let you keep your miserable life.”

Laughter came from almost every direction, before a whisper was behind his ear. “Will you?” Darius asked, appearing in front of him with a smile. He drew his sword, dropping into a stance to attack.

“Put that away. You'll only make a fool of yourself.”

“Where is she?”

“She's fine. Want to see her?”

Garen's defensive stance did not change. “Where is she?”

“This way,” He motioned to the stairway, mounting the steps with no hesitation, turning his back. For a moment Garen debated attacking from behind, but it just wasn't in his character; only a coward struck someone with their back turned.

Garen was led to a bedroom, where sure enough, Lux was lying atop the covers, two perfect puncture wounds near her neck.

The sword slipped from his hands, which was an error upon later reflection, but he wasn't exactly thinking right now.

“You bastard. She's anemic,” He put a hand to her forehead; she was cold. “You could have killed her.”

“That would have been a shame since her blood is untainted. It's hard to find many with such a fresh taste as her.”

Those words made him see red, but he was already pulling her into her arms, readying to leave with her.

“You aren't leaving with her.”

“Yes, I am,” Garen returned, before seeing Darius quietly lift his sword.

“I doubt you can get past me without a weapon, let alone carrying her. So let's make a deal.”

“Why would I bargain with you?”

“Because I will continue to hunt her, and so will all of my coven. Her blood would draw even the weakest of vampire to her door. Make a deal with me and I'll guarantee her safety. It's easy for me to do.”

“Why would I trust you?”

“What choice do you have?”

Debating, Garen realized he did have a problem here; this man was obviously a vampire, Garen able to see his teeth and proof of his feeding at Lux's neck. Swallowing, Garen shook his head. “What do you want?”

“You.”

Drawing Lux closer to himself, he glared in reply; “What? Why me?”

“Because, a virgin at your age is a rare thing indeed. Especially a male.”

Growling, Garen wanted to spit at this scum in front of him. “I took a vow of chastity. It's normal for men in the military to-”

“No one else actually held to it,” Darius scoffed. “Come back once tomorrow night. Your family can look after her. But you will come back here tomorrow. Or I will come to take her once more and I won't be as generous as I have been tonight.”

He left right then hurrying from the house, leaving the sword behind. The pocket watch was still solidly in his pocket.

It would remind him this hadn't been a dream the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh man. A couple days before Halloween a friend planted this idea in my head. I had promised to finish it before Halloween and yeah, no. That obviously didn't happen. But the fic still did happen and I'm going to go about sharing it with you guys.  
> As per always, kudos and comments make me smile.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lux was brought home, his parents were glad, making her food which she gladly ate just as soon as she was awake.

In the quiet of the afternoon, Garen asked her a few questions; “Did he hurt you?”

Shaking her head, she whispered, “No. I mean, I tried to fight him, but he overwhelmed me. The biting hurt, but he didn't do anything else.”

“Good,” Garen breathed out, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. She nuzzled against his hand, looking tired.

“I'm so glad you came to find me. I was so scared.”

“You're safe now. You'll stay safe.”

“I know, Garen. I have you.”

“Of course,” He whispered. “Your big brother is always looking out for you.”

 

The next night he went back to Darius' house, at least to get his sword back. The gate was open, as well as the front door, heading immediately to where he'd last seen his weapon.

Behind him the door swung closed.

“You came back.”

“I keep my word,” Garen tried not to flinch at the door closing.

“Blood first, and then I will give you the charm to keep her safe.”

Standing in the center of the room, Garen hadn't seen him so he tried to not act surprised when Darius stepped from the bathroom, a towel in his hair.

“Get comfortable,” Darius gestured to the bed.

Sneering, Garen sat right at the edge, and managed to not wince when Darius toyed with the short hairs at his neck. The speed of this monster was a terrifying thing indeed.

“You aren't pretty like her,” He murmured, Garen feeling his breath against his neck. The sting of pain was undeniable, sucking in a breath as he jerked into the sensation. As Darius sucked and lapped, Garen felt himself growing dizzy, but bared with it. Eventually, he realized he was passing out, sinking back against Darius. When next he awoke, there was cold meats next to him on the nightstand and water. Downing all that was in front of him with haste, he realized Darius was still in the room.

“I believe you are anemic as well,” Darius said quietly, smiling at him. “I brought this up here so we could finalize the contract for your sister's safety.” He sat a small box on the bed between them.

Lifting the lid, Garen looked in to find a silver bracelet, well-padded by a crimson cloth. “What is it?”

“It's a simple silver cuff and right now it is nothing more than a piece of jewelry. Once we negotiate the terms, I cut my hand, say her full name, swear to protect her, and end of story. The issue at hand is your half of the deal.”

“What are you wanting?”

“Rights to you. You can come and go as you please from here, but you have to return at least once a week for me to feed from you. You may not drink or smoke or otherwise ingest things that will poison your body. The chastity vow must be upheld. Any failure of these terms nullifies our contract and I will come for her immediately.”

Gritting his teeth, Garen nodded, “I can agree to that.”

“Hold the box out to me.”

Holding it out, Darius slit his hand lightly, a few drops falling onto the silver.

“What's her full name?”

“Luxanna Crownguard.”

Raising an eyebrow, Darius spoke quietly. “I, Darius, vow to protect Luxanna Crownguard for the rest of her mortal life, in exchange for her brother's servitude and obedience. Should she call for help, I will be there to defend her. If I should call for him however, he must also respond.” When Darius looked up, his eyes were a deep red color, slightly narrow. “To agree, you simply say your full name and that you accept these terms.”

“I, Garen Crownguard, accept these terms.”

There was a strange sensation in the air, almost like some icy wind crawling under his skin. Once it was done, Darius nodded. “Close the box, Garen. Take it to her. Impress upon her that she needs to keep it. She doesn't have to wear it, but if she chooses to give it away, the spell will break... And I guarantee, others have noticed her.”

Getting up, Garen still felt a little light headed, but Darius was beside him to make sure he stayed on his feet. “I'll have more food for you next time. I will be more prepared so we can maybe avoid you passing out. You're welcome to come any time before a week period is up, but do not press your luck.”

“I won't,” Garen replied, hugging the box to his chest; _what have I done?_ He wondered silently.

 

He gave the box to Lux that night, a scarf around his neck to hide the marks. Darius must have been trying to hide his mark a bit better, since Lux's was so high, but his was closer to his nape. A regular shirt might have covered it, but he took no chances.

“I got you a gift.”

“You, what?” She whispered, accepting the box. Opening it, she made a quiet sound of awe. “It's really beautiful, Garen.” Lux clicked it onto her wrist. “I'll never take it off.” She kissed him on the cheek.

As far as Garen could see, there wasn't a drop of blood on the cuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Returning to see Darius he delayed as long as possible; he didn't want to go, it was true, but something in his gut told him it would be a poor decision to break this deal.

But about five days after they'd separated, he got a roaring headache and a painful ache to see Darius. It was practically a physical desire, so he headed out to Darius' estate, unable to shake the feeling.

“Ah, so you did hear me,” Darius greeted as he stepped through the front door. The pain in his head disappeared almost instantaneously as he heard Darius' voice. “I'm hungry, go get settled.”

Frowning in disgust, he headed upstairs, sat on the bed and waited.

“Were you planning on waiting the full seven days?”

“Yes...” Garen hated that he could never tell from which the direction the sound was coming from. It made him feel such an indescribable level of unease.

Darius was sitting beside him, gripping his chin and kissing him. Trying to break away was difficult, Darius' grip a lot stronger than Garen would have thought.

“Please don't do that,” Garen whispered after it broke off.

“Why not?” Darius shot back, not backing down. “I won't do anything more to you,” He was smiling darkly. “After all, virgin blood is some of the best.”

“Fuck you,” He grumbled, making to leave before falling back into the bed. “How many are there. Like you.”

“Like me? Like me in what way? Vampires? Enough that a pretty young virgin would draw an interest. Especially one with such clean, pure blood as your sister's. If that's what you're asking. She just turned of age, which makes her even better. Plus, I hadn't realized her lineage. The Crownguards have always been a very strict bloodline. Makes your family quite valuable.”

Garen no longer wanted to hear this anymore, but Darius continued. “I think no one noticed you because of all the silver around you thanks to the military. But, then again, it's also rare to find many vampires who prefer men.”

The gap it took for Garen to figure out what he meant by this phrase was monumentally long, Darius leaning forward to lick his neck in the silence. He shuddered, the wet feeling followed quickly by the sharp sting of Darius' teeth.

When he hissed in a breath, Darius only scooted a bit closer, his other hand roaming his chest. Gasping, Garen was disturbed when Darius' hand dipped lower, running over his crotch. When he started to feel the heavy sensation that he might pass out, Darius withdrew his mouth from sucking, cleaning away the drying blood from the puncture wounds. His hand however, was now working Garen's zipper down.

“I only agreed to be a meal.”

“And I'm giving you a little something extra. Don't worry, I know exactly the limits on chastity vows,” Darius chuckled.

“I don't want you.”

“Do you really not?” He asked next to his ear, the ghost of his breath against his ear sending a jolt of electricity through his body. However, his hand had stopped moving, unable to commit to going further without Garen's permission.

“No, I don't want you,” Garen answered stiffly, though his body had replied with a resounding yes.

“Alright then,” Darius moved away, Garen's fly down, hard-on evident through his boxers. The effort it took to zip up his pants once more was monumental, Garen leaving just as soon as he could walk with any semblance of normalcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IliterallywriteallthetimeIjustdon'tshare99%ofithahahaha  
> Not kidding about this being mostly done. Figured I'd give in and post a little more since NoxianTaco guessed correctly on the boner ;)


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few months, visiting Darius became part of his regular activities. Usually it was settled on Saturday nights, so he could excuse himself the following day from usual military practices by claiming the day as his personal day. Darius did indeed begin to store more food, Garen often ravenous by the end of their sessions. Though even away from Darius, he still ate more, trying to ensure he wasn't pushing his body too hard from the constant blood loss.

Though he never forced him, Darius continued to ask for more; the worst he'd do was kiss him without warning. Garen was starting to get used to it... and expecting it. What didn't help was that he felt this made him question how much his chastity vow meant to him.

Or the pretty women his parents were starting to introduce him to. They would be expecting him to marry soon and apparently his apathy in finding a partner was concerning them. Because at night, it wasn't any of the beautiful women he fantasized about, but Darius and if that mouth of his might be warmer than his cold hands.

After spending a Saturday with the woman he'd probably give up and marry, he headed to Darius' home.

“Where have you been?”

He froze up; Darius sounded angry. “Out with one of the women my parents are trying to set me up with. They'll expect me to marry someday.”

“That's unacceptable,” His voice was from almost every angle.

“I haven't agreed to anything with her, Darius. We just spoke and hung out today.”

“You smell like her,” He was in front of him now, arms crossed, frowning.

“Does that seriously matter?”  
“Shower.”

“You're kidding.”

“Shower. Wash your skin until you don't smell like her anymore,” Darius held his chin, looking at him closely; then he moved forward to kiss him, nipping ever so lightly to get him to open his mouth. The heat from that first time Darius had touched his dick through his clothes raced through him and just this once, he gave in to the kiss. It was clear Darius had been waiting for him to accept anything, drawing Garen close as he kissed him. “Come on,” And Garen followed, the attraction that had been something he'd tried to ignore since the first kiss driving him forward.

The shower was running by the time he got to the top of the stairs. When he stepped into the bathroom, he put his hand into the water, feeling how frigid it was. A hand shoved him forward and he cried out at the icy spray soaking his clothes.

“Oh, is it cold?” Darius asked mockingly, stepping into the water as well.

Garen tried to escape the spray instantly, turning to get back out, but Darius caught his wrist. Pulling him against his chest and undoing the buttons of his shirt. If he couldn't get out of the water, he tried to reach for the knobs to at least change the temperature, but Darius pulled back on him. Once his shirt was undone, Darius' hands roamed his chest freely. And when Garen gasped, it was because he didn't really want this to stop, if only he could fix the cold water.

“Hurry up and soap off, then you can get out of here.”

“I'm still wearing all my clothes,” Garen huffed out, Darius having tipped his head up to kiss at his neck. “Darius-”

“Then take your clothes off.”

The hands let him go and Garen threw out of his shirt, leaving it to the shower floor, his pants and underwear quickly following. Snatching up the soap, he scrubbed himself, shivering desperately; rinsing off as fast as he could, he stepped from the shower. Darius handed him a towel, and when Garen looked up, he saw Darius leaning on the sink counter, completely dry.

That dark smile did precisely what it was supposed to, blood rushing to his cock. He was hard and suddenly he realized his chastity vows were in danger for a reason he would have never considered before.

“I can guarantee I know exactly the limits of a chastity vow, Garen. I know how far we can go to preserve them.”

His mouth was dry, wanting so badly to do anything.

“But I can't do anything without your permission.”

Naked and still chilled, Garen found himself nodding, a hushed, “Yes,” passing his lips. Darius seized the moment, pulling him into the bedroom with haste.

Pushing him into the bed on his back, Darius kissed Garen once more, that ever-chilled hand wrapping around his cock. Groaning aloud, Garen bit his lip, embarrassed to hear his voice echo in the silent house.

“Make all the noise you want, Garen.”

Letting out an annoyed huff, Garen tried to resist fucking in to Darius' hand. But as Darius continued, he lost more of his inhibitions, sighing in pleasure. Just when he was sure he was about to finish, Darius let go.

“I can't finish it for you, Garen. That would break your vows.”

“Wh-what?” He stuttered out, so close, dick aching as Darius drew away. “Ugh,” Garen moaned, grabbing his own cock and stroking quickly until he came. Ejaculate all over his hand, he looked up to Darius who was smiling at the show he'd apparently put on for him. Taking Garen's hand, he licked away all the mess from there, before cleaning off his stomach, and the tip of Garen's penis.

It was almost enough to get him hard again.

“Stay tonight,” Darius demanded and Garen felt himself wanting so badly to agree.

“No.”

Smiling, Darius cocked his head, “Why not?”

“This isn't-”

“You're always tired after I take your blood. Just one night won't kill you. I'll simply feed and then you can rest.”

Relenting, Garen nodded; “No one is expecting me back...”

“Perfect,” The vampire whispered, leaning in to bite Garen's neck. That wasn't all he did though, touching Garen's body as he did, Garen groaning as he felt Darius lick and suck from his nape.

After a while, he felt his body grow tired, slumping in Darius' grip.

“Rest well,” He heard Darius' voice in that strange way he'd done before. His rest was dreamless and dark, awakening the next morning to warm food of all kinds.

Garen ate gladly, devouring all that was presented, calling for Darius when he finished. However, he received no response, so he simply dressed and after a while, left.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The visits continued, Garen beginning to grow used to Darius edging him so close with his hand or his mouth, then leaving Garen to finish himself. Not once did Darius request he return anything, only occasionally asking him to stay the night, but nothing else. Most of the time, Garen obliged, not opposed to waking up to a full breakfast just for him.

But then the military issued a summons for the front-lines and Garen began to worry. As he headed to Darius' house, he dwelled on what he'd tell the vampire. He had to report in to his captain and who knew how long he'd be gone.

“Darius?” He called, the name echoing in the house.

No one responded, so he mounted the stairs, finding Darius sitting in his room.

“So you've been issued a summons, I take it.”

“I have,” Garen responded; it was one of the risks of being active duty after all.

“You'll have to break your contract of coming here once a week.”

“It's not my choice.”

Turning slowly, Darius smiled at those words.

“I set you free from your half of the contract, Garen. I'll defend Luxanna until the day she dies, I swear it.” His eyes were almost red in the strange light. “Now, come here.”

As if enchanted, Garen broke across the space, unflinching as Darius touched his face. “Let me have you tonight.”

“What?” He whispered, unable to believe the words Darius was saying.

“Tonight. Let me have you,” Darius repeated, kissing Garen gently, before kissing down his neck. He tongued over the marks from the week prior, a few of the places bearing slight scars.

“We haven't even-”

“Just let me bring you to climax, that's all.”

After a moment's silence, Garen closed eyes and nodded. “Alright.”

Undressing was a slow and intimate process, Darius helping him from all the pieces of his outfit. Once Garen was nude, the vampire joined him, undressing as well. Motioning to the cushions, Darius moved between Garen's legs once he got comfortable.

Then that wet but not particularly warm mouth was on his dick, sucking and licking, Garen groaning as he found himself getting hard. For once Darius did more than just suck him off; his fingers roamed his stomach, one hand making to fondle his sac and tease at his ass. Gasping quietly, Garen could really only watch as Darius gave him such pleasure, pressing a finger inside in an unexpected move. Crying out, Garen writhed as Darius rubbed at his prostate; when he came, he couldn't even form words to warn Darius.

It was over that fast after all.

Panting, he looked down as Darius sat up slowly, licking his lips and smiling.

“After,” Darius began, looking at him so intently. “After your service, come back to me.”

But he couldn't say yes to the request; something in his throat just closed up on the words that would have spilled forth. Closing his eyes, Darius expression became neutral before he crawled up to take blood, trying to warn him that he was already lightheaded. Either his words didn't register or he couldn't actually communicate what was happening, because he passed out.

And when Garen awoke, it was in his own room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a short chapter... Cause after this all the fun happens. Heh.


	6. Chapter 6

He'd trained all his life to be sent to the front-lines, he thought as he marched with his fellow soldiers. In his heart of hearts, he had no concern about killing others; if it was necessary, he would do what he had to. War was a situation of kill or be killed. There was no need to think of it in any other manner.

But battle was an entirely different situation, moving faster than he could comprehend, seeing his comrades, friends and enemies, strangers, bodies falling everywhere... The whole thing was a rush of adrenaline and far too many things for him to process.

What he did know was that two men fell up on him with axes when he tried to ask if one of his allies was alright. It took all his strength to guard the man, fighting back as best he could before he felled one of them. As he struggled with the second, he heard more than felt the sound of an ax hitting flesh, the pain almost never registering as he fell.

However, as he laid there in a pool of his own blood, the one thing he thought of was how warm it was. Someone was calling his name desperately, and he tried to turn in the direction of the sound, but found he couldn't.

As he felt himself fading, he heard someone say his name sternly in command, and after that, he thought of nothing.

 

When next he awoke, it was to a dark prison cell, the walls clawed at by human hands. Shaking, he pulled himself to his knees, putting his hand at his shoulder, assured the wound would be hideous.

His hand only brushed against unbruised skin, nothing there at all; turning his head, he tried to see, but there was no evidence of anything. No scarring, no nothing. Squinting hard, he supposed he could see a light line of where the blade may have hit, but nothing further.

How long had he been out that the wound had healed over completely?

Why would the enemy even keep him alive so long?

He didn't have to wait too long before he heard footsteps, moving to the corner quickly to offer himself the best place of defense. But it wasn't an enemy soldier or a stranger that approached, but Darius.

“Are you actually conscious now?”

“What do you mean?” Garen asked, feeling how dry his lips were. Licking them, he nicked his tongue against his teeth, surprised at how sharp they were.

Then the picture of what had happened here began to piece together.

“You didn't,” He breathed out in horror, hands to his mouth now as he pressed in to the wall. Sure enough, his canines were sharp and pronounced, almost pricking his own fingers. Garen stood there, mouth agape in shock, waiting for Darius to say something.

“You had already lost too much blood. Rules usually say you must have consent before turning a mortal, but you couldn't make that choice. So I made it for you.”

“No,” Garen wanted to crawl out of his skin, run screaming from this reality, of the sudden empty feeling in his chest, how pronounced it felt to be _dead_ but not dead. “Let me go.”

“You won't be happy if I do.”

“ _Let me go!_ ” He bellowed, slamming the wall with his fist. Suddenly he realized the claw marks were from his own fingers; he'd been trying to escape. There were hundreds, many quite deep and he swallowed when he realized this wasn't a few days worth of marks. Turning back to Darius with all the rage coiling inside him, he spat out; “How long have I been down here?”

“About fifty years. I had hoped you'd take to spending time in a coffin, but you-”

“ _Fifty years?!_ ” Garen screamed, unable to wrap his mind around that. His parents would surely be dead and Lux would be close to seventy... That girl he'd thought to marry... Crumbling to the floor, he gripped his head, feeling as if he'd throw up.

Except that his stomach was empty and now that he thought of it... He was hungry.

“My gods, what have you done with me down here?” He looked up, feeling Darius was by far a greater threat than anything else he could imagine in this moment.

“I kept you safe-”

“Bullshit,” Garen spread his arms out, gesturing to all the marks all over the walls.

Crossing his arms, Darius stood unmoved. “Most new vampires are pretty feral. You were worse so because you were turned as a last effort, not because you asked for it. It's worse when the dying get-”

“Shut up,” He growled. “Let me go. I never want to see you again.”

And those must have been the magic words, because Darius undid the lock and stepped to the side. With effort, Garen straightened up and walked past him, mounting the stairs and finding himself in the main room of Darius' mansion. Realizing his nudity, he went upstairs to the bedroom and just took the first outfit he found in the closet. He could feel Darius standing near, watching, but he was done with him, having nothing further to say.

Pushing through the front doors, he found it was dark, and he walked without thought into town.

 

The Crownguard mansion still stood, and when he looked through the window, he saw people that looked his age. Or what was his age before. He was half urged to knock on the door, to barge in and ask for Lux, to know the full story.

That's when he heard his name, turning sharply in the direction of the sound.

Coming up the path was a handsome young man with a strong chin, rather reminiscent of his own. An old women opened the door and suddenly he understood.

“Grandmother,” The boy said, holding his arms open as Lux embraced him.

His throat closed up. Garen ran.

 

And ended up in the graveyard, sobbing as he read the dates on the stones. If he had any guess of what year it was now, his parents had been dead some twenty years.

All this time, Lux had been alone, been the final child of the Crownguard lineage. And next to their stone was Lux's husband's headstone. He'd never met the man, didn't recognize the name, had never even seen him. But something glinting caught his eye.

His own headstone. They'd incorporated his sword and they'd made a memorial out of it. The stone listed the ally he'd saved words of his “untimely demise.” He was a war hero. Falling to his knees, he touched the cold steel of the sword; or at least he assumed it would be cold.

He was dead.

He was dead in every sense of the word and it froze him to the spot.

“I told you it wouldn't make you feel any better.”

“Why are you here?” Garen questioned, wanting to mourn so much loss alone.

“To make sure you understand a few things before you go.”

“Like what?” He shook his head.

“Sunlight will kill you. Don't test it. It'll be the most horrific pain you could ever imagine. If you want to end your life, fuck with a vampire hunter. Those stakes hurt, but less so than the sun.”

Sighing, Garen began to stand.

“Eat. Feed off of someone. Negotiate if you're uncomfortable kidnapping people. Fuck them if you need to, just make sure to eat.”

His hands clenched at his side; he wanted to hear none of this.

“I'm sorry,” Darius uttered and it was the final straw. No particular destination in mind, Garen ran.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Undead he didn't tire like he had when alive. Plus he seemed faster, and stronger, but with nothing to compare it against, he couldn't actually say.

Three towns away and he ended up hiding in someone's barn, hiding under something as the sun rose. Even _seeing_ the rays kind of hurt, but he was really rather tired. So for one day he slept.

 

That night the hunger seemed more pronounced, so he caught a rabbit, trying it's meat. The taste was rancid, and even the bit he managed to force down he immediately threw back up. So he tried to drink it's blood. It wasn't fulfilling, Garen's anxiety about having to eat rising.

Four nights later and he was in a bar, listening to a very pretty young woman tell him all kinds of things. His eyes could hardly see her, his vision kind of hazy, the hunger far worse with this many people around.

He went home with her and maybe could have even taken advantage of all her generosity, but the second she ran a hand over his cock, he faltered. There was no desire for her, none.

The only touch he wanted belonged to someone else, the only eyes he wanted smiling at him in want belonged to another and he just couldn't stay. Apologies spewed from his mouth, excuses to escape her, to get away from her.

As the first rays of sunlight crept over the horizon, he really debated it. Debated ignoring the warning, just killing himself, finishing what that soldier had tried for years ago. Screaming, he couldn't do it; he couldn't commit to killing himself. He'd had plans, he'd had ambitions and hopes and- He dug, hands flying wildly until he'd dug himself a shallow grave of sorts between the trees of this forest and laid in it.

When he fell asleep, it'd be a long time until he woke up again.

 

Time moved around him and for some time, he just dreamed and was once more nothing to the world.

He dreamed of dark eyes, a handsome voice telling him to calm down, feeding him, kissing him...

There were dreams of Darius moving above him and in him, his own voice echoing in the darkness of a room he couldn't really see. Hands held him, tried to talk him down, tried to talk sense into him.

More than once he dreamed of hurting Darius, of seeing the vampire's blood and that short smile Darius used to express his annoyance. How those eyes flashed sometimes, looking like Hell itself, fighting Garen tooth and nail, shouting at him to come to his senses.

The thing was, all of it _he_ started. He attacked Darius when he brought food. He shoved Darius to the ground, tearing at his flesh, grabbing at his cock. Garen could feel the white hot flame of how badly he had desired Darius.

And how badly that passion remained.

 

Darius had brought food, a large wine glass full of blood that was still warm in his hands.

“She agreed to share, which I know is something that would matter to you if you had any of your senses left.”

He growled in reply, focus directed solely at the cup.

“It's not as good as a virgin's but I do what I can for you.”

Garen's hands grabbed Darius' wrist through the bars, dumping some in his eagerness to drink.

“Dammit, don't waste-” Darius flinched as Garen broke his wrist. “Fuck, Garen, when are _you_ coming back?”

After the glass was emptied, Garen fell to the floor, lapping what had fallen before his arms were through the bars, grasping for Darius. Catching his shirt, Garen jerked him against the bars, kissing him and biting at his lips, growling.

“You didn't want me like this before, Garen...” And the sadness meant something hearing it now, hearing it in this dream, but at the time, the words meant nothing.

Hands roamed Garen's body lightly, Darius shaking his head. “You don't want me.” He said flatly.

Garen grabbed his crotch and squeezed and Darius' moan cut him to the core, both then and now.

“Stop,” Darius voice held a pleading edge and his wish was not granted, Garen beginning to tear at fabric, try to pull it away. In a blink, Darius was through the bars and in the room with him, having transformed from a bat and back so fast he couldn't follow it.

The mood shifted, Darius kissing Garen, pushing him up against the wall. Garen's cock was hard already, Darius having to do nothing to ensure he was wanting. All he did was shift Garen's shoulders against the stone and lift his legs.

How intensely painful it was as Darius took him harshly, holding nothing back as he slammed inside. Darius bit as his neck, licked and sucked to be interrupted continually by Garen's howls and kisses and bites of his own. It was aggressive and so animal...

And from this memory, absolutely incredible.

When he came, the dream ended, Garen awakening to a face full of dirt, gasping before realizing he didn't really have much to fear.

Breathing was optional after all.

Digging out was far harder than digging in to this grave and it was only after he got to the top did he realize he'd probably been underground for more than a day.

Darius was sitting under a tree nearby, the forest denser than he remembered.

“You're lucky. They're about to level this whole field for a neighborhood in less than two weeks. Concrete would have been difficult to dig out from under.”

“Would you have left me?” Garen asked.

“No.”

Nodding, Garen shook some of the dirt off and stood, before almost passing out. A box slid to his feet, Darius having kicked it over.

There were packets inside, like bags, and upon on closer inspection, he could tell they were blood. His instinct figured it out, tearing in to the first carefully and sucking the fluid into his mouth.

Four bags later, he felt like he could breath again, realizing he hadn't even asked where this had come from or from where.

“They donate it now,” He informed him, to his sudden pause.

“How long this time?” Garen closed his eyes slowly, looking at how much was still in the box. This was as if Darius expected him to need this for travel.

“Thirty years, give or take.”

“Lux?”

Darius nodded slowly, “She passed about five years ago. They made that bracelet a family heirloom. I've kept my promise to your family and I will continue to do so.”

“How did you find me?”

“I sired you... I can find you easily enough.”

In reply, Garen nodded, then sat there silently for a while. “What do you do with yourself? What's the point?”

“There wasn't much of a point before you. Watch over my brother's lineage. Watch over your family.”

“Before me?”

“Yes, before you. I want you Garen. I knew you didn't want to be turned, but I couldn't let you die. I choose this for you and you had every right to refuse me.”

“Do you want me now?”

Darius' eyes held that strange red glow they did, Garen feeling the rush as his gaze settled on him.

“I'll want you forever.”

“Then take me home,” Garen replied, holding his hand out for Darius to take.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter remains... Thank you everyone for the nice comments and such. You all make me feel so loved <3


	8. Chapter 8

How easily Darius moved as they rushed back to his mansion surprised Garen; maybe it shouldn't have. He had enough pieces of dreams to know that Darius had full control over his vampiric powers and had no hesitance in using them.

Garen briefly wondered how old he was.

Not that it really mattered since his own age was now, technically, past a hundred.

The place still carried the same smell, though it was kind of difficult to force himself to smell. Clearly he was gaining more control over his own faculties and that kind of excited him.

Hitting the bed, Darius took to kissing him, holding nothing back as he undid the dusty buttons of the shirt that had all but decomposed. It fell away, Darius shaking his head.

“This was one of my favorite outfits.”

“Get another,” Garen mumbled, trying to undo Darius' pants.

“It was old when you stole it.”

His hands were already past the zipper of Darius' pants, groping for his cock, the feverish desire from his dreams bubbling to the surface. He slowed himself down, forcing himself to take a breath though it felt odd. But Darius just looked down at him as he was touched.

“Do you really want me?”

“I want you so badly I could-”

“Do _you_ want me?” He repeated, eyes so red and bright, Garen couldn't look away.

“I want you,” Garen answered, keeping his voice level, stilling his hand. In this moment, he didn't want to cause doubt in Darius' mind. More than anything, he wanted Darius to know that he wanted him, genuinely and with his all his body _and_ mind.

Darius leaned in to kiss him and for once, it felt warm. Or maybe it was just a perception, since Garen really could hardly tell temperatures at all now.

“Stay with me,” His sire was speaking and it felt like a contract, binding and unbreakable. “Stay with me forever.” There was a question there, an offer, but Garen knew his answer.

“Yes,” Garen replied, tugging at Darius' waistband. The request was obliged, and while he kicked off his pants, he hastily removed his shirt as well. While Darius worked off his own clothes, Garen pulled off what remained of his clothing, the two falling on one another with hunger almost the moment they were both undressed. Touches felt like mixes of sensation; hot and cold, soft and rough. Everything Darius did felt like he was alive again, a breath choking in his throat. There was oil beside the bed, and Darius took it up as he slid back to give Garen oral. Sucking and licking, Garen groaned when a slick finger pressed at his entrance.

“D-Darius-”

The lone finger was quickly turned to two, both stroking inside Garen, making him whine and writhe at the pleasure it gave him. Coupled with Darius' mouth over his cock, Garen felt himself approaching his orgasm at a desperate tempo.

“I-” But it didn't come, Darius suddenly stopping everything all at once. Reminded of when he was alive, teetering at the edge, so frustrated with being refused, Garen gave a grunt as he sat up some to see him.

“Let me penetrate you,” He said, kneeling, his dick heavy with desire.

Glancing down, he wondered how much it would hurt, if it would even feel good, and Darius simply smiled; it was as if he could read his thoughts.

“You'll like it, I assure you,” Darius whispered, moving to kiss him once more. The words wiped his fears away.

“Alright,” Garen agreed, letting his hands trail up Darius' chest as he sat back. More oil was poured over his ass, Darius then taking to stroking his own cock with the lubricant as well.

“Take a deep breath.”

And he did.

There was pain as something thick pushed at his anus, but Darius' slick hand gripped his cock and stroked him at the same time. By the time Darius had taken him all the way to the hilt, Garen was groaning again, Darius' dick also rubbing against his prostate as well.

Leaning over him, Darius kissed Garen, moving slowly inside him. A whining sound of pleasure cut the air, Garen's voice sounding odd to his own ears.

“Make all the noise you want, Garen.”

He'd heard the words before, and this time, instead of biting back his voice, he let it flow freely. Moaning Darius' name he took up a handful of his hair, dragging him down into another kiss. When Darius groaned at the pain, Garen felt the same thrill he had in his dream.

This was his now. Their pleasure was mutual and something both could play an active part in.

His reward for such aggressive action was Darius being equally aggressive, pounding into Garen with little held back. Throwing his head back, Garen cried out, lips at his neck, teeth quickly to follow.

That heady feeling of someone sucking blood took over and Garen came all over his stomach to Darius' ministrations. A strangled sound escaped Darius' throat as he too finished, body jerking into Garen's in his last thrusts.

Surely if they'd been alive they would have both been breathless, but instead there was an eerie silence to their climaxes, Darius pulling out slowly. Still, just as lovers would, Darius drew Garen into his arms and kissed him once more.

Oddly enough, Garen felt tired after, though he doubted they needed sleep. Before he could stop himself, he was yawning.

“It's fairly normal to sleep, after all, there's little to do during the daylight hours anyway.”

“Is that so?” Garen asked, the mess on his stomach feeling odd as he moved. Sitting up, he went into the bathroom and wiped it off. Arms wrapped around him as he worked, Darius dropping a kiss at the spot he'd bitten.

“You should go to her grave sometime.”

Nodding, Garen set the towel down, looking away. “Go with me?”

“Absolutely...” Darius was quiet for another moment longer. “Let's rest now...”

Following him back in to the room, Garen looked around before laying in the bed. On the night stand was a watch; the one that had led him here in the first place.

“It was a gift from my brother. I honestly thought I had lost it, but Lux gave it to me before she passed. She confessed she'd been keeping it because you'd had it on you when you died.”

“Did you tell her...” He couldn't quite commit to ask that question; if Darius had and Garen had avoided her anyway... The thought was too repulsive to him.

“No,” Darius answered his silent argument with himself.

With a sigh, Garen fell in the bed, Darius moving to lay beside him moments after.

“So tomorrow...”

“We take it one day at a time, Garen. Just as before.”

And believing him, Garen closed his eyes to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone. I really appreciate each of you <3


End file.
